Extraordinary Situation
by SMASH11232
Summary: After finding an unexpected surprise, the Avengers rush to find out where a mysterious stranger had popped up from, while his friends back home are mourning over his death-except one who refused to believe he was dea.


Prologue

A girl walks into the room. She looks around, and seems to finally find who she's looking for.

"Hello. Nice to finally meet you," says the man she greets.

"The pleasure is all mine," she responds smoothly.

"I've read all of your fanfictions, and we decided to bring you in today to tell another story."

"Cool!" she replied.

"We have one condition though: Make it a REAL story, with all the emotion and characteristic of a book."

"Sure thing. Where do I start?"  
She looks in the writer's direction, and starts towards it.

"I can take it from here," she said kindly.

"Are you sure? You could just tell me what to write and I could write it," replied the writer.

She smiles with a genuine kindness.

"The best part of making stories is writing them all down," she said.

The writer got up and offered her the seat. Gladly, she took it.

"Now we begin."

Hello there readers!

You may remember me from some of my fanfic stories, right?

Well, I wrote a lot of them.

I can't believe I FINALLY get to officially write them down! Exciting, right?  
Well, I've got another story for you. This one is going to be represented differently. I will offer no side notes, breaks, or my own descriptions. I'll leave all of that to the characters in the true story below.

Chapter 1

It's midnight in Washington, DC. All the people who lived there were resting soundly, with the knowledge that they were safe. They could rest easy, because in the giant mountain at the edge of DC, they had an empire of superheroes ready to rescue them if the need arose.

Up in said mountain, 4 of the best detectives in DC were watching live footage from New York City, home of more superheroes.

One of the detectives, named Robin, looked at the other 3.

"I don't get it," he said, "These guys are stopping a portal. Why is the crowd booing them?"

The female of the group answered before her colleague could.

"Because they blew up half the city."

"Batgirl, remember to look at the full picture," said the leader of the 4, a guy named Batman.

"I'm pretty sure that I am," she said.

Batman looked expectantly at the final member of their little group, Nightwing. He kept watching the screen, looking closer at the surroundings of the footage.

"It looks as though they're doing it on purpose, but that's a little blurry. When you look close enough, you can see a slight blur of cheers.

"What?" asked Robin, and Batgirl, in unison.

Batman nodded approval. Obviously, he'd already noticed the blurs.

Nightwing then decided to look away from the screen, which was a mistake. He had been staring at the screen for so long, looking away suddenly had temporarily blinded him. His years of training with Batman kicked in, and he didn't let it show.

"So, do we go to New York and find out if they really did blow all that stuff up?" He asked.

Batman looked back at the screen, thinking, then turned back to his 3 young partners.

"How about next time," He said. He didn't ask. He stated, which meant they would discuss the matter no further.

Chapter 2

Two years had passed since the attempted invasion in New York City. The people of New York had been horribly grateful to the Avengers, a team of superheroes who lived in New York, for saving their city. They later discovered that half of their city had been destroyed in the process. The people of New York didn't know any of the Avengers' identities, except for Iron Man, who was Tony Stark. Stark was the richest man in New York, and the people expected him to pay for all the damage done. Instead, he locked himself in the Avengers' Tower and nobody has seen him since.

Up in the sky, Sam Wilson, the Falcon, used his redwing suit to fly to the tower. When he got there, he stopped at the scan.

"Hello Mr. Wilson. How may I be of assist?" Asked JARVIS, the ai Stark built. Jarvis stands for 'Just a rather very intelligent system,' but everyone at the tower just called him JARVIS because it was easier to remember.

"Could you let me in so I can talk to Tony?" Sam asked. He thought JARVIS was a brilliant system, so he treated JARVIS with the upmost respect.

"Of course, sir," replied JARVIS. Though he was only a computer, he was an artificial intelligence, or AI as mentioned earlier. He had taken a liking to Sam, and knew how Sam felt about him.

The door opened to allow Sam to enter the tower. "I believe Mr. Stark is in his lab," said JARVIS.

"Thank you, JARVIS," said Sam. Using the redwing, because he was too lazy to walk, he flew through the tower and entered Stark's lab.

"Hey Sam," said Stark, "Have the crods calmed dpwn yet?"


End file.
